


Gutsy

by softly_speaking_valkyrie



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Asami is a Trans Girl, Deep kissing, Erotica, F/F, Kissing, Lesbian Sex, Lesbians, Masturbation, Nudity, Oral Sex, Romance, Sapphic, Sex, Snogging, Trans Girl, Trans women, Trans!Asami, Transgender, Women Loving Women, jerking off, pussy licking, wlw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-22
Updated: 2018-03-22
Packaged: 2019-04-06 14:31:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14059008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/softly_speaking_valkyrie/pseuds/softly_speaking_valkyrie
Summary: Asami is transgender, and while taking a much needed and a deserved break from the chaos that is currently Future Industries, she and Korra begin to heat things up. Trying to fight through intrusive thoughts of dysphoria, Asami begins to accept her parts and even enjoy herself as she drinks from Korra’s font…





	Gutsy

They’d barely had any time to share with each other - Future Industries was hellbent on pushing a new line of products in a menagerie of new departments - construction, technology and even consumer goods, pushing in territory the company had only dabbled or not even looked at before, and it was stressing the CEO out to no end. So much so she had abandoned the office at the skyscraper still under construction in the new business district of Republic City and had fled the borough altogether.

She’d found sanctuary at Airbender Island, with darling Korra there to shepherd her to a safe and stress-free haven of sapphic love and wholesome relaxation. And it had been amazing, all day just doing nothing, not answering the telephone or listening to the wireless slate and drag her for running away from the company. In reality, the whole department didn’t need her at all save for her signature and her public appearance. They could live without her for a day or two, and Asami needed the healthy break. Korra was what she had needed. The two had spent the longest time together in months, finally, they were alone and not disturbed.

They were tucked up in Korra’s private room, with Tenzin, Pema and the four troublesome children taking an outing into the city. For the most part - save Kya who was enjoying free time outside - Korra and Asami were both alone.

Which meant they were kissing, very much so, as the closed blinders of the windows blocked out much of the fading sunlight of the early evening. Asami found herself pushing a little too intensely into her girlfriend, but found no negative reaction from her darker-skinned lover. Korra was pushing herself too, pressing her chest against Asami’s and moaning a little quietly into the kisses as they intensified. The sublime texture of the CEO’s lips against her own made Korra feel all the warmer under her clothes. She reached for her pelt and shed it from her waist along with her baggy water tribe pants. She remained in the blue training leotard she wore almost all the time and still pressed further into her girlfriend to keep kissing her. With adventurous hands she came to the buttons of Asami’s waistcoat and did her best to slowly release them from the holes, finding some shaking tension in the more reserved woman.

“Do you want to stop?” Korra asked, whispering and holding Asami tenderly by her arms. The pink-red blouse she was wearing served as a veil between her flesh and Korra’s palms but she wanted more skin on skin contact like they shared when they could get nights together in a shared bed.

Asami was breathless, mercifully frazzled with a lot of lust and thoughts of tasting Korra now fluttering around in her mellow mind. She felt nervous though as she felt the appendage between her legs growing, becoming uncomfortable a little in its tuck.

“No… But…” She murmured, feeling so nervous suddenly, her eyes telling Korra what felt to be becoming a little troublesome.

She often felt like this when engaging like this, when she began to grow hard - her dysphoria threatened to take hold of her and stop anything passionate and sexual from happening if she thought too negatively about it. But that was where Korra tended to come in - her knight in shining armour with kisses and words that inspired such sexual confidence in the transwoman that Asami felt free to continue.

The dark-skinned Avatar kissed her girlfriend on either cheek. “You are my beautiful girlfriend,” she spoke softly, feeling Asami’s hips, gently taking her hands lower. “You are a stronger woman than I have ever been than any woman has ever been, and you’re allowed to enjoy times like these. You’re allowed to enjoy yourself no matter what parts you have, baby. You’re a woman, and you’re allowed to do this.” Korra reminded her, and Asami felt the intrusive thoughts of negativity coming apart at their seams and fading away until the lust remained and intentions she had previously come back, right as Korra’s hands found their way to the outside of Asami’s thighs, waiting on a signal of approval to advance.

“Touch me… Please…” Asami asked her girlfriend, as her hands came to Korra’s neck and the back of her head, her lips coming to bite into her throat and mark her again. There was already two marks from before but they were fading.

Korra’s hands went into Asami’s pants, slowly, cautiously in case she changed her mind as she bit into her lover. The Avatar found the tuck and did her best to relieve the tension of Asami’s member, lowering her trousers and panties with the gaff equally as slowly to let her womanhood free and to grow or retract. There came no opposition, Asami even moaned a little lower as she held Korra closer, letting the water tribe woman feel her staff gently. The more Korra handled her there, respectfully, only placidly stroking her cock and coaxing sated moans from the CEO, the more her rod stiffened, seeming to like the attention it was getting. And Asami appreciated the gorgeous contact of Korra’s dainty, compassionate fingers to her sex. She began to stroke a little more fully, taking long and slow motions to Asami’s penis, taking her hand down to the base of her lover and retracting to ease the tension stored in the throbbing thing.

“Don’t stop… It feels so good Korra.” Asami moaned, breathing fully and bringing her hands around to clench at her girlfriend’s ass. She loved the dimensions of Korra’s fully and succulent buttocks, grabbing at the expanse of both cheeks with both hands. It was rather bigger than Asami could feel, and oh how she wanted to kiss it, to feel it more naked than now, perhaps even rut her from behind and see the cheeks bounce.

“You’re cute when you’re like this.” Korra found herself teasing a little lust-filled herself. She brought one of her hands to between her legs and found out just how wet she had become since beginning to jerk Asami off as they stood in the middle of the dim room. “Shit…”

“Are you okay?” Her girlfriend cried out, standing up straight and holding Korra close.

Korra presented her now dripping fingers. “Yeah… I just didn’t realise how wet I was… I really… I really like jerking you off sometimes…” She confessed, smiling a little cheekily as she fondled her girlfriend’s hips, after licking her fingers clean again.

“Oh you do, huh?” Asami grinned herself, pressing her body closer to Korra’s and taking a hold of her hands. “Well… if it helps…” She moved her lips to Korra’s ear and bit her bottom lip. “You’re the only person who’s ever done it… And the only person in the world I trust with… it.” She stammered the last part, trying to accept that her penis was not only a part of her shape but that it made her no less a woman than Korra herself.

Korra felt herself gush a little when she heard that, and the wetness from her folds became all the more abundant.

Before she could speak again, Asami gave her a swift push, knocking her onto the bed and leaving her there as she dropped her trousers and panties to her ankles and stepped out of them. She removed her waistcoat in a hurry and almost ripped her blouse open. Her bra was a front opener and thus came apart at the seam to reveal her down-right gorgeous bust before Korra as she lay stunned on the bed.

“Show me what I wanna taste…” Asami told her, a little more dominant than usual, but she was wound up suddenly with desire and needed Korra’s immaculate folds inside of her mouth as the earliest convenience.

The Avatar popped the buttons of her leotard between her legs and almost ripped the blue off of her until she was completely naked save for the bracers around her wrists and the necklace around her neck. She lay waiting, her arms away from her body and her legs spread promptly, offering her sex for whatever Asami wanted of it. And when the bold transwoman, her own sex erect and happy for a change, came over her lover, her breasts full and nipples perky, she leaned in and smothered Korra in a passionate, almighty kiss that lingered for a small fraction of infinity.

“I fucking love you so much, Korra,” Asami told her, in an earthy tone with a reeling undertone of desperate lust.

“I love you more than anything, Asami,” Korra responded and continued to lay before her girlfriend, as a meal of sexual intent.

Asami slid off of her lover like a serpent, slithering to her knees off of the edge of the bed and placing her palms on Korra’s ample thighs, savouring their tone and their strength, mostly muscle but some gorgeous chub added. Asami adored her thighs and was even envious hers were not nearly as toned. Still, she gave Korra a flash of her bedroom eyes and lowered her lips to the dripping, open-petalled folds of her vagina, taking in the surprisingly musky and desirable smell before tasting the savoury, sweet waters of Korra’s wetness, lapping it up in dollops as a cat drinks from a water dish. The texture of her tongue slipping up and down the length of Korra’s open sex felt so euphoric the Avatar struggled not to enter the Avatar State, the passion and feeling were so powerful and ecstatic, her body was singing and her skeleton rattling with delight. The buzzing from her folds sent her into a private frenzy of charm as she lay on the bed, her fists clutching sheets and almost ripping them from the tucks they were in.

While Asami devoted her hedonistic attention to Korra’s darling silk, she felt a pang of earthy and bodily passion, as well a small twitch of healthy guilt as her penis seemed to beg for more touching. She found herself, amazingly, wanting to touch herself. She’d almost never wanted to touch her cock, never such as this. It felt almost natural to her to want to touch herself as she lovingly ate Korra out so passionately, hearing the moans and gentle curse words coming from her lover’s lips. While it would have felt weird to her normally, this time she found the wants a little more balanced. She was confident in her body suddenly, even as her cock twitched a little, standing at attention between her legs. She ignored much of everything else about her sex and gripped it cautiously, still burying her tongue into Korra’s opened folds, licking the honey within like a bee.

And as the world around them disappeared, and as Korra sang to her in nought but sated and pleasured moans, crying out her name, Asami began to stroke her penis lightly, taking her fist to the base and then back, giving the helmet a subtle squeeze and coaxing some fluids from the tip as she lapped at Korra’s wetness more.

“Korra…” Asami called, bringing her soaked lips from her lover’s vagina to her inner thigh again, kissing her so wetly and nibbling on her flesh.

The Avatar leaned up slightly, thinking something might be wrong. “Everything okay, Asami?” She asked.

“Babe… I’m touching myself right now… As I’m eating you out… It feels good… And so do you… You taste so damn good… Fuck.” Asami cursed, finding herself elated as she kissed around Korra’s slightly puffy, and beautiful labia, kissing their plumpness and making Korra’s breathing hitch sharply, all the while stroking her appendage deeply and sensually, feeling the plentiful pulses of relief shooting back into her feminine body.

Korra smiled, showing her gorgeous teeth and leaned over herself to kiss Asami at her head, cupping her cheeks, even seeing her gripping herself. “You deserve to enjoy yourself and your body. You drop-dead gorgeous woman…” Korra spoke, solemnly, bringing her lover’s lips to her own and kissing her pleasantly. “You’re amazing.”

“Lean back, baby. I wanna make you come for me. I wanna taste you more.” Asami said rather forcefully, hearing no complaints as she pushed on Korra’s exposed six-pack until she leaned back and let her lover go back to drinking her juices like a water fountain.

She curled her tongue into Korra’s sex, penetrating her there and tasting her inner walls, licking her lovingly as she stroked herself conservatively, still holding a thigh. Her hand moved after, bringing her fingers to trace the length of Korra’s opening and soon enough slipping inside of her as the tongue came to her exposed and partying clitoris. “Oh fuck!” Korra gasped audibly as she felt the fingers enter and begin to rub against her most sensitive of centres. Asami could pinpoint her spot within seconds of fingering her, and the result was more escalating moans and cries for release - which was getting closer and closer as Asami licked her deeply. It was incredible. All for Korra, in Asami’s mind, as she leaned her chest against the bed and stroked her member a little faster, seeming to enjoy it. She didn’t want to slot Korra, however, she was not there yet. A special device courtesy of Future Industries was more than enough for Asami to use, but this, freely touching herself as she pleasured her girlfriend with oral, this was magical.

Asami felt Korra’s walls soon tensing around her fingers, signalling the Avatar was close to orgasm, and Asami smiled at the realisation, gently, but still eagerly, slotting her fingers into her faster and rubbing her walls tenderly, flicking her tongue back and forth across her clit as she tasted more of the wetness. She even stroked herself a little quicker, not entirely wanting or needing to climax, but liking the sensation shooting its way back into her.

“Come for me, babe, let me taste it,” Asami asked of her girlfriend, and almost on demand, Korra seemed to shudder and fall apart. Asami retracted her fingers and began to lick the entrance before her again, pulling Korra over the edge until she buckled and an orgasm was coming without any resistance.

The climax tasted so sweet, almost surprisingly like honey, and the texture was sublime to her tongue. It was euphoric.

When the orgasm had subsided, and Asami stopped stroking her member, not feeling the need to anymore, yet still erect from the fun, the CEO cleaned her mouth and leapt onto the bed to join her lover. She was all smiles and brightly shining teeth for Korra and her nakedness felt so lovely she hugged her own body.

“That was…” Asami sighed, still smiling. “Incredible…”

Korra chuckled, tossing the clothes off of the bed and reaching for a blanket to cover the pair. “I’ll say… You were amazing… That was amazing… Fuck came so well.” She confessed, yawning as soon as she laid back and reaching for Asami to cuddle. “Thank you.” She offered as the raven-haired transwoman came to her embrace.

“Don’t think that’s it, Korra… I’m not going back to that office until I’m ready… Which means you better get used to having me around a lot more… Privately.” Asami teased, kissing Korra’s lips tiredly yet with dainty passion.

Korra held her lover’s waist and pressed herself to her. “That’s something I can definitely get used to.”


End file.
